Nuestro Mejor San Valentin
by Lovehaterh
Summary: Leanlo y me dicen despues.
1. Default Chapter

**_Este Fan Fic va dedicado a mi pareja favorita del mundo mágico. ¡ Por Ron y Hermione!_**

**_MartaWeasley!! Este ff también va por ti!! Te xero muxo espero que nunca dejemos de ser amigas!! Bexitos y continua tu ff!!! Xfi!!_**

**_Dejen sus comentarios please!!_**

**__**

**Era un día corriente en el castillo de Howgarts de Magia y Hechicería.**

**Todo se hallaba en perfecta armonía.**

**Harry, Ron y Hermione se dirigían a la sala común de Gryffindor para terminar los deberes.**

**- Increíble... ¡Snape nos ha quitado todos esos puntos sin ser nosotros los culpables! Es injusto…**

**- ¿Desde cuando es justo Snape con nosotros Hermione?- dijo Ron- llevas seis años aquí y todavía te asombras de su comportamiento…**

**- Me fijo en lo que me tengo que fijar Ron,**

**¡¡ No voy por ahí fijándome en el comportamiento de la gente!!**

**Ron abrió la boca para replicar, pero Harry, que ya se veía otra pelea, cambió de conversación rápidamente:**

**- ¿Cuál es la nueva contraseña?**

**- Valentía – dijeron Ron y Hermione a coro sin dejar de mirarse fríamente.**

**Al llegar a la sala común, vieron que esta abarrotada de gente.**

**Toda la sala común se encontraba en un rincón mirando un tablón.**

**Algunas chicas daban saltitos de alegría.**

**-¿Qué pasa ahí?- dijo Harry**

**- Vamos a ver... – dijo Ron**

**Fueron a ver que era lo que escandalizaba a la gente.**

**- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? No lo puedo ver…- Dijo Hermione poniéndose de puntillas para ver el cartel.**

**- Pues…, bueno…, es un baile por San Valentín.**

**Hay que traer Túnica de gala.**

**Tendremos que ir a Hogsmeade a comprar una .**

**Se celebra el 14 de Febrero. Exactamente dentro de una semana.**

**¡¡ Tendremos que darnos prisa!!**

**La expresión de Hermione cambio.**

**Dejo de ponerse de puntillas, se aparto el pelo de la cara y dijo:**

**- Menuda tontería. Otro baile pfff…**

**- Claro ¡eso lo dices tú! Porque sabes que ahora que no está Viky, nadie seria capaz de invitarte.**

**En otras palabras, que sabes que nadie te va invitar.-**

**Dijo Ron sin dejar de mirar el tablón con el cartel del baile.**

**Hermione se quedó helada.**

**Harry estaba asombrado por el comentario de su amigo.**

**¿Cómo ha podido decir eso?**

**Y al parecer, por la expresión de la cara de Ron, él también pensaba lo mismo.**

**Se dio la vuelta y miró a Hermione.**

**Ella tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, y el rostro muy colorado por la causa de aguantar esas lágrimas.**

**- Her… Hermione yo… yo… yo no quise decir…- Dijo Ron.**

**Hermione cogió sus cosas y salió como un huracán por el retrato.**

**Harry miraba a Ron, que éste, se había quedado mirando la salida del retrato con un aire de culpabilidad.**

**- Ron…- Empezó a decir Harry.**

**- Ya se que me pase Harry.**

**No me lo repitas. ¡¡ Pero es que estaba molesto con ella por la discusión, otra discusión entupida, que hemos tenido antes y… y me salió sin pensarlo y…-**

**Ron dio un suspiro- ¿La he cagado verdad?**

**Harry asintió con la cabeza -¿Sabes que es lo que tienes que hacer no?**

**- Si…**

**- Vamos, cojamos nuestras cosas. Transformaciones está a**

**punto de empezar.**

**Hasta aki el cap 1!! Antes de nada este fic lo publique en HA con el nick de Hermi Ron, por eso no he cometido ningún plagio xk yo soi la autora xD. K les parecio?? Diganlo!! 2 cap más emociones!!!**


	2. Capitulo 2

"¿Cómo ha podido decir eso?¿Qué se cree?¡¡Como si él fuese tan perfecto!!" Pensaba Hermione de camino a Transformaciones "¿Por qué me dañan tantos sus palabras? ¿Porqué es siempre así con migo? ¿Tanto me odia?"

Al pensar eso, no pudo evitar que una lágrima se le cayese y recorriese su mejilla. Se la limpió con el dorso de la mano, entró en Transformaciones y se sentó en el sitio de siempre: Al lado de Susan Bones.

Harry y Ron entraron al rato sentándose en unos pupitres muy cerca de ella.

Hermione observó una caja que tenía al extremo de la mesa. Todas las mesas la tenían. Todo el mundo menos ella…

Se sentó en la mesa y sacó las cosas mientras escuchaba los comentarios de la gente:

-¡¡Si es él!! No puedo creer que yo ¡¡YO!! Le guste…-dijo Hanna Abbot, una chica de Huppelpuf.

Ron y Harry también habían recibido cartas. Harry más que Ron, pero a éste no parecía importarle.

Ron observó a Hermione. Se dio cuenta que no había recibido ninguna carta. Sintió una punzada en el estomago.¿ Por qué siempre la trataba de esa manera?¿Quizás para ocultar sus… sentimientos? Ron sacudió la cabeza. "¿Qué sentimientos Ron? Es solo mi mejor amiga, nada más. Mi mejor amiga…"

-…mi mejor amiga.- dijo Ron en voz alta.

-¿Qué?- dijo Harry

- Ehmn…Harry, mira a Hermione. No ha recibido ninguna carta. Ni siquiera nuestra…

Harry observó a Hermione. Lágrimas silenciosas recorrían el rostro de su amiga.

- Lo sé…- dijo Harry. No le gustaba ver a Hermione de esa forma.

Hermione estaba enfrascada en sus pensamientos cuando una voz hizo que se sobresaltase.

- Jajaja ja..¿Qué te pasa Granger? ¿No has recibido ninguna carta no?jajajaja-Dijo Draco Malfoy- No me extraña nada. ¿Quién te iba a querer a ti? Nadie quiere a los SANGRE SUCIA.

Ron iba directamente a darle un puñetazo por ese comentario, pero Harry lo sostuvo por la túnica.

La profesora había llegado.

Ron y Harry se sentaron y Ron, observó a Hermione que tenía el rostro inundado por lagrimas que rocorrian su rostro…

Draco Malfoy se paso media hora haciendo comentarios muy desagradables sobre Hermione, y ella…no aguantaba más.

-Profesora,¿ Me permite ir al baño?- dijo Hermione mirando al suelo y con voz temblorosa.

- Por supuesto sñta Granger.-Dijo la profesora McGonnagal.

Hermione salió del aula siendo observadas por todos. Pero no se dirigió al baño.

Se sentó al borde de la escalera y empezó a llorar como nunca lo habia hecho. Preguntandose porque era tan desgraciada.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

K tal el 2 cap?? Bueno no? Dejen sus RW please!!

En el 3 capitulo, más emociones!!!


	3. Capitulo 3

Aki el 3 capitulo!! Me alegra muxo saber que esta historia tubiese tanto éxito!! Este fue el 1 ff que escribí. Lo hice ace muxo… weno no os entretengo!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pasó un cuarto de hora y Hermione no regresaba.

-¿Qué crees que le habrá pasado?- preguntó Ron un poco preocupado- está tardando mucho...No? Haber si se ha ahogado en el lababo…

Pero para sorpresa de Ron, Harry, rió.

- jajajaja…Eres increíble lo sabias?jeje- dijo Harry. Ron lo miró confundido.- Es tan obvio que te gusta y tu sin admitirlo. Ya no eres un niño y yo no estoy ciego.

Ron se puso todo rojo- ehnmn…¿YO? ¿Gustar…me? Que dices hombre!!!

¡JA! No me hagas reír por favor. ¿No has visto como siempre nos peleamos? Si a eso llamas tu querer o gustar una persona…

- ¿Porqué será que discutís tanto?- Dijo Harry con una sonrisita irónica y autosufiente en la cara.- Es obvio que te gusta y que tú le gustas a ella.

- ¿En…enserio? ¿Crees qué le gusto?- Pregunto Ron y en su rostros pareció ver un poco de felicidad.

Harry solo sonrió.- ¿Lo ves? Te gusta!

-Uhmn…Ehmn Bueno…, dejemos el tema- Dijo Ron tajante aún colorado. Harry podía notar el calor que desprendía su amigo.

-¡Ya estoy arto!- dijo Ron poniéndose de pie.- Profesora…¿puedo ir al servicio?

-Eh… si, si puede ir sñr Weasley. Y de paso, puede buscar a la sñta Granger? Si es tan amable.- Dijo McGonnagal

Ron asintió.

Pero Ron no se dirigió al "supuesto servicio". Fue directamente en busca de Hermione.

Miro en la Sala común, En su dormitorio, En el baño y allí se llevo un alivio al descubrir que no se había ahogado en el lavabo, pero tampoco ella estaba allí, lo que lo desanimó un poco.

Ron ya desistió.Pensó que ella podría haber vuelto a la clase.

Entonces, un poco más delante de la entrada a Transformaciones, escuchó unos sollozos.

Los reconoció enseguida. Se acerco sigilosamente donde se encontraba ella. Estaba escondida detrás de un muro, con la cabeza agachada apoyadas en las rodillas, y estás sujetas por los brazos.

Estaba sentada llorando. Ron puso su mano en el hombro de ella.Hermione se sobresaltó.

-Ron… ¿Ron qué haces aquí?- dijo ella secándose el rostro.

-Buscarte. Me preocupaste cundo te vi salir llorando.- dijo Ron rojizo-¿Porqué lloras?

-Creo que es obvio…no??

-No te entiendo Hermione

Hermione dio un suspiro y dijo – Ron mírame. Soy…Soy…Soy una chica. Y la gente apenas se ha dado cuenta. No he recibido ninguna carta. Aunque solo sea para felicitarme y…- Hermione miró a los ojos azules de Ron- y tu…tu as dicho toda una verdad. Es cierto que nadie me va a invitar ahora que Victor no está aquí.

Hermione se echó a llorar. Ron la miró.

-Hermione lo siento. Yo no quería decir eso. Yo…

-¡¡PERO ES LA VERDAD!!- dijo Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos- Es toda una verdad. No soy nadie. Soy una asquerosa cerebrito SANGRE SUCIA.- dio un suspiro- A nadie le importo.

- A mi si me importas- dijo Ron con voz temblorosa y todo rojo.- Me importa todo lo que te importe a ti. A si que- tomó el rostro de Hermione y le limpió las lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas- no pienses en eso. A Harry le importas y…y a mí…a mí también.

Hermione sonrió tímidamente.- Gra…Gracias Ron.- Dicho esto Hermione abrazó a Ron y rompió a llorar en su hombro.

Ron, lentamente también la abrazó.-¿ Entonces me perdonas?- Le susurró Ron al oído. Hermione se separó y lo miró- Si…Si te perdono.

Ron sonrió- Bueno, pues…pues entremos en clase. La profesora tiene que estar preocupada.

Pero justo en el momento en que Ron la ayudaba a ponerse de pie, Sonó el timbre. La clase había terminado y empezó a salir.

Harry salió de la clase y divisó a sus dos amigos. Riendo. :S

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?- Preguntó Harry al llegar a ellos.

- Nada- Respondieron a coro.

- Ahora vuelvo. Tengo qué hablar con la profesora McGonnagal.

Harry y Ron la observaron como se alejaba.

- Habéis echo las paces por lo que veo…- Dijo Harry

- Si…

- Ahora que ya os habéis perdonado…le pedirás que sea tu pareja de baile..no?-Dijo Harry

- Pues…(N/A:Ron se estaba poniendo colorado. Ayyyyyyyy ete xico nunca va a cambiar)…puede.

Hermione salió de clase y se dirigió a ellos, pero Justin Finch-Fletchley la agrarró por el brazo.

- Hola Hermione

- Hola Justin ¿querías algo?

- Ehnm…-Justin se estaba poniendo colorado- si.Si me…me preguntaba si…me gustaría saber si …¿quieres venir al baile con migo?

- Oh…-Hermione se puso colorada-pues…-miró a Harry y a Ron que les hacia seña para que se acercase. A Hermione no le impotaba ir al baile con Justin, pero a ella le hubiese gustado ir con otra persona.Pero sabia que esa persona no se lo pediria nunca.

- Si Justin. Acepto.

- ¿En serio? Pues…Wow..Te espero en el baile.

- Si…

- Bueno adios…-se despidió Justin con un beso en la mejilla.

Ron y Harry la observaban.

Ron muy colorado¿ Quien co se cree Justin para besar a Hermione? A SU Hermione.

Hermione se dirigía a ellos con el rostro colorado.

-¿Qué?¿Qué pasa?¿Por qué te ha besado Justin?- preguntó Ron en tono molesto

¿eh…qué?- dijo Hermione aturdida- oh…ehmn..nada..él solo…solo quería invitarme al baile.

Harry miró a Ron. Ron parecía que acabase de perder una batalla.

-¿Y…y qué le respondiste?- dijo Ron mirando al suelo

- Pues le dije que si- dijo Hermione a prisa.

-Oh… valla…m-me alegro por…ti.- Dijo Ron en tono triste. Hermione no lo noto, pero Harry si.

- Bueno me voy- dijo Hermione- tengo que hacer los deberes de Transformaciones… ¿Venís?

- Ahora vamos- dijo Harry- adelántate tu

-ok

Hermione se perdió de vista

- Me…me parece que se me han adelantado…no?-Dijo Ron con una sonrisa triste

- Bueno, no pasa nada. Hay más chicas no?

Harry no lo entendía, por supuesto que había más chicas además de Hermione. Incluso más guapas que ella.Nadie se puede comparar con ella…

-Si…-dijo Ron- Vamonos.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno bueno bueno.¿ que les pareció??

Pinso que es largo y kedo de PM no??

El proximo cap….ya mismo!!

Gracias por sus comentarios

Dejen RW!!! BXTS


	4. Capitulo 4

Hola!!! Ya estoy aki otra ves!!! Con el capitulo 4!!!

Esto cada ve se pone interesante no???

Pienso que si!:P:P

Hermione estaba en la biblioteca terminando su tarea, pero a pesar de estar concentrada

en su trabajo, también tenia su mente en otra parte…Más bien en una persona. Una persona de ojos como el mar, unos ojos hipnotizantes… con un cabello revuelto, que, al movimiento del viento, parecía fuego…

Pero se sobresaltó cuando alguien soltó los libros delante de ella. Justamente, esa persona en la que estaba pensando…

-¡Ron! Esto es una biblioteca- susurró ella.

-¿y?

-¿Haciendo Transformaciones?- preguntó Harry

-Si…pero…- No pudo terminar la frase porque alguien la interrumpió (n/a: a q se imaginan quien es?)

-¿ Haciendo tu tarea o pensando en tu pareja de baile, ya sabes, Justin…- dijo Ron en tono sarcástico y molesto (N/a: ah! Se creian que era malfoy? Jejeje Nop, Es Ron, para variar)

Hermione abrió la boca pero una voz se adelantó.

- ¿Bromeas Weasley?- dijo Malfoy. (N/a: ahora ya la interrumpió él. Estaba tardando demasiado en salir no? Yasta aki para dar por co)- La sangre sucia ha conseguido pareja!! Jajajaja. Seguro que habrá sido por pura pena. ¿Quién querría ir con semejante espectro? Y encimas una SANGRE SUCIA…¿QUIEN VA A QUERER A UNA SANGRE SUCIA?

Hermione dio un sollozo y salió corriendo de la biblioteca llorando.

- Estupido Gilipollas!!! Pagarás por eso!!- Dijo Ron muy furioso pegandole un puñetazo a Malfoy en la parte superior de la cara.

Malfoy se levantó. La ceja le sangraba.

- Lamentarás esto Weasley- dijo Malfoy dandose la vuelta para ir a la enfermería.

Hermione corría llorando por los pasillos del colegio, tropezando con todo el mundo. No le importaba nada, solo quería estar sola ¿Tanto pedía?

Hermione llegó a su habitación y se echó en la cama llorando desconsoladamente.

Las palabras de Malfoy le venían a la cabeza 1 y otra vez "¿QUIEN VA A UNA SANGRE SUCIA?".

Su llanto se prolongaba más prolongaba más y más cada vez que recordaba esas palabras.

Escuchó pasos que subían por la escalera "seguramente será Parvati y Lavender" pensó.

No quería que la viesen llorando. Se levantó de la cama, fue al baño y lo cerró con pestillo.

Ella escuchó la puerta de su dormitorio abrirse.

-¿Hermione?¿ Estás ahí?

Hermione abrió el grifo de la bañera y se miró al espejo. Tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y el pelo alborotado.

"¿Tan fea soy?"- pesó Hermione

-¿Hermione?- volvió a decir la voz.

Hermione lo escuchó – quién es?- dijo ella con voz débil y temblorosa

- Soy yo Ron. Harry está aquí con migo. ¿Estás bien?(N/A: k pregunta xico )

- Si…estoy bien. Mintió Hermione mientras más lagrimas recorrian su rostro- Marchaos por favor

- Pero Hermione, nosotros solo…

- ¡¡¡HE DICHO QUE OS MARCHEIS!!!¡¡¡ DEJADME SOLA!!!- Gritó Hermione. Harry y Ron se miraron. Acto seguido escucharon a Hermione llorar fuertemente.

Ron miró la puerta del baño preocupado.

- Tenemos que hacer algo Harry. Susurró Ron

- Lo sé, pero... ¿el qué?

- Podríamos…uhmn….podríamos…podríamos enviarle una carta, diciéndole que para nosotros si es importante. Que si nos importa y…- Ron se puso rojo- y que es maravillosa.(N/A: AHHHHHHHH que bonitoOoOoOoO)

- Buena idea, Vamos ahora. Mañana la pondremos en la caja de la clase de Encantamientos ok?

- Si

Hermione paró de llorar y se escuchó cerrar el grifo.

Se oyó el ruido de quitar un pestillo y se abrió la puerta.

Hermione apareció con la cabeza bajada y los ojos cerrados.

Harry y Ron seguían delante de la puerta del baño.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí todavía?- preguntó Hermione-¡¡ He dicho que os larguéis!!

Hermione se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación y la abrió

-¡¡¡fuera!!!- dijo ella señalando la salida.

Harry y Ron la observaron. Harry salió por la puerta. Ron iba a salir cuando se paró y la miró.

- No se porque te pones así con nosotros. Solo intentamos ayudarte. Solo queríamos saber si te encontrabas bien. Pero ya vemos que te las apañas " muy bien" tu solita.- dijo Ron

Hermione levantó la cabeza y abrió la boca para gritarle, pero Ron ya no estaba.

Cerró la puerta de un portazo y una lágrima se escapó y recorrió su mejilla cayendo lentamente al suelo.

Ron bajaba por las escaleras y emitió un suspiro cuando Hermione cerró la puerta.

Harry se encontraba en una mesa de la sala común. Empezó a sacar pergaminos y plumas.

Ron lo miró

-¿Que haces?

- Tenemos que empezar ya en la elaboración de esa carta. Así que, siéntate con migo y hagámosla, además…- Harry miró a Ron- Tú con más motivo.

- Si…, venga hagámosla

Uy uy uy… qué pasara???

Que pondrá en la carta?? Qizás Ron se declare en ella???:P:P:P

Jajajajaja…

Pronto lo sabreis!!!

Estoy haciendo una página web dedicada a Ron/Hermione. Cuando la termine, daré la dirección y visitadla please!!!!


	5. CAPITULO 5

Hola!!! Ya estoy aki otra ves!!! Con el capitulo 4!!!

Esto cada ve se pone interesante no???

Pienso que si!:P:P

Hermione estaba en la biblioteca terminando su tarea, pero a pesar de estar concentrada

en su trabajo, también tenia su mente en otra parte…Más bien en una persona. Una persona de ojos como el mar, unos ojos hipnotizantes… con un cabello revuelto, que, al movimiento del viento, parecía fuego…

Pero se sobresaltó cuando alguien soltó los libros delante de ella. Justamente, esa persona en la que estaba pensando…

-¡Ron! Esto es una biblioteca- susurró ella.

-¿y?

-¿Haciendo Transformaciones?- preguntó Harry

-Si…pero…- No pudo terminar la frase porque alguien la interrumpió (n/a: a q se imaginan quien es?)

-¿ Haciendo tu tarea o pensando en tu pareja de baile, ya sabes, Justin…- dijo Ron en tono sarcástico y molesto (N/a: ah! Se creian que era malfoy? Jejeje Nop, Es Ron, para variar)

Hermione abrió la boca pero una voz se adelantó.

- ¿Bromeas Weasley?- dijo Malfoy. (N/a: ahora ya la interrumpió él. Estaba tardando demasiado en salir no? Yasta aki para dar por co)- La sangre sucia ha conseguido pareja!! Jajajaja. Seguro que habrá sido por pura pena. ¿Quién querría ir con semejante espectro? Y encimas una SANGRE SUCIA…¿QUIEN VA A QUERER A UNA SANGRE SUCIA?

Hermione dio un sollozo y salió corriendo de la biblioteca llorando.

- Estupido Gilipollas!!! Pagarás por eso!!- Dijo Ron muy furioso pegandole un puñetazo a Malfoy en la parte superior de la cara.

Malfoy se levantó. La ceja le sangraba.

- Lamentarás esto Weasley- dijo Malfoy dandose la vuelta para ir a la enfermería.

Hermione corría llorando por los pasillos del colegio, tropezando con todo el mundo. No le importaba nada, solo quería estar sola ¿Tanto pedía?

Hermione llegó a su habitación y se echó en la cama llorando desconsoladamente.

Las palabras de Malfoy le venían a la cabeza 1 y otra vez "¿QUIEN VA A UNA SANGRE SUCIA?".

Su llanto se prolongaba más prolongaba más y más cada vez que recordaba esas palabras.

Escuchó pasos que subían por la escalera "seguramente será Parvati y Lavender" pensó.

No quería que la viesen llorando. Se levantó de la cama, fue al baño y lo cerró con pestillo.

Ella escuchó la puerta de su dormitorio abrirse.

-¿Hermione?¿ Estás ahí?

Hermione abrió el grifo de la bañera y se miró al espejo. Tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y el pelo alborotado.

"¿Tan fea soy?"- pesó Hermione

-¿Hermione?- volvió a decir la voz.

Hermione lo escuchó – quién es?- dijo ella con voz débil y temblorosa

- Soy yo Ron. Harry está aquí con migo. ¿Estás bien?(N/A: k pregunta xico )

- Si…estoy bien. Mintió Hermione mientras más lagrimas recorrian su rostro- Marchaos por favor

- Pero Hermione, nosotros solo…

- ¡¡¡HE DICHO QUE OS MARCHEIS!!!¡¡¡ DEJADME SOLA!!!- Gritó Hermione. Harry y Ron se miraron. Acto seguido escucharon a Hermione llorar fuertemente.

Ron miró la puerta del baño preocupado.

- Tenemos que hacer algo Harry. Susurró Ron

- Lo sé, pero... ¿el qué?

- Podríamos…uhmn….podríamos…podríamos enviarle una carta, diciéndole que para nosotros si es importante. Que si nos importa y…- Ron se puso rojo- y que es maravillosa.(N/A: AHHHHHHHH que bonitoOoOoOoO)

- Buena idea, Vamos ahora. Mañana la pondremos en la caja de la clase de Encantamientos ok?

- Si

Hermione paró de llorar y se escuchó cerrar el grifo.

Se oyó el ruido de quitar un pestillo y se abrió la puerta.

Hermione apareció con la cabeza bajada y los ojos cerrados.

Harry y Ron seguían delante de la puerta del baño.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí todavía?- preguntó Hermione-¡¡ He dicho que os larguéis!!

Hermione se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación y la abrió

-¡¡¡fuera!!!- dijo ella señalando la salida.

Harry y Ron la observaron. Harry salió por la puerta. Ron iba a salir cuando se paró y la miró.

- No se porque te pones así con nosotros. Solo intentamos ayudarte. Solo queríamos saber si te encontrabas bien. Pero ya vemos que te las apañas " muy bien" tu solita.- dijo Ron

Hermione levantó la cabeza y abrió la boca para gritarle, pero Ron ya no estaba.

Cerró la puerta de un portazo y una lágrima se escapó y recorrió su mejilla cayendo lentamente al suelo.

Ron bajaba por las escaleras y emitió un suspiro cuando Hermione cerró la puerta.

Harry se encontraba en una mesa de la sala común. Empezó a sacar pergaminos y plumas.

Ron lo miró

-¿Que haces?

- Tenemos que empezar ya en la elaboración de esa carta. Así que, siéntate con migo y hagámosla, además…- Harry miró a Ron- Tú con más motivo.

- Si…, venga hagámosla

Uy uy uy… qué pasara???

Que pondrá en la carta?? Qizás Ron se declare en ella???:P:P:P

Jajajajaja…

Pronto lo sabreis!!!

Estoy haciendo una página web dedicada a Ron/Hermione. Cuando la termine, daré la dirección y visitadla please!!!!


End file.
